


Take My Breath Away

by PenguinKiwis



Series: Penguin's Flash Fiction Fridays [4]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Flash Fiction, Formal Attire, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-23
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-13 09:42:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29649429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PenguinKiwis/pseuds/PenguinKiwis
Summary: Kit doesn't regret a thing about tonight
Relationships: Kit Fisto/Plo Koon
Series: Penguin's Flash Fiction Fridays [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2178669
Kudos: 12





	Take My Breath Away

**Author's Note:**

> Request: Number 69 for Plo and Kit because it sounds like them
> 
> 69\. “I Can’t Believe You Dragged Me Into This.”

Maybe part of Kit had done it because he wanted to see Plo in more formal clothing, rather than just the usual Jedi Robes. And attending Galas was really Obi-Wan’s forte, but he was out defending Ryloth from the Separatists at the moment.

So that left him and Plo to take on the mission. Still, part of him _was_ excited as he chatted with a handful of Senators. Plo Koon hadn’t shown up yet, but he wasn’t one to shirk his duties, that’s what Kit was counting on.

A presence behind him was all that alerted him to the arrival of the other Jedi Master before a careful hand was placed on his arm. 

“I do hope that I’m not too late, Kit?” a low murmur reached his ears and his tresses curled.

“Not at all, Plo,” he responded easily, giving him a quick smile. As the Senators continued their chatter, Kit chanced a glance to his side, taking in the Kel Dor’s form. A black suit clung to his form— he was slimmer than Kit would have thought... though with all those robes, ah well— and _shit_. It took his breath away.

Plo raised a brow before leaning in close. **“I can’t believe you dragged me into this,** ” he murmured. “I feel... quite bare outside of my robes.”

Kit reached up, covering his hand with his own and squeezing it lightly. “You look wonderful, though. You’ll survive.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hahaha 69
> 
> (also like Plo's waist is hella narrower than I remember when I first watched TCW and all I'm saying is Kit? He's looking respectfully)
> 
> Come bother me on my Writing Tumblr [here](https://penguinkiwi-writes.tumblr.com/) or on my main blog [here](https://penguinkiwi.tumblr.com/)


End file.
